Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
This is... AWESOME!!! Portal-Kombat Reminds me of those old "Valley of the Flood" rumors or whatever that talked about a more modern Hyrule. I wonder what other technology will be introduced in the series besides trains? As long as they're making this game different they might as well make it have many differences. And even if it isn't Zelda Wii I'm excited to see news on another Zelda game, plus screenshots and a trailer. Portal-Kombat Ah, I got overly excited when I searched this on youtube. I also thought it was the new Zelda wii. By the current title, it seems there's a bit of focus on trains, and I'm not sure how epic that'll be. Like a few people have said, I wasn't too happy with Phantom Hourglass. Very pointless story wise. Really, it brought nothing new to the table. But enough about that. I sincerely hope that this game is distinct in some way shape or form. No doubt it's a filler game, but hopefully they put a good story into it. --Daydreamer3173 Hold on. Who said anything about this delaying Zelda Wii? As far as I know there are two different Zelda teams, one working on this, and another on the Wii. I doubt it will be delayed because of this. After all TP wasn't delayed because TMC was coming out.--ShutUpNavi 23:42, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Come on, guys. Give the game a chance. After seeing just one trailer, you've already decided this game will fail spectacularly. One video is not enough to merit a verdict. -- 00:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) But it seems the only reason people think it will suck is because it looks like Phantom Hourglass...and maybe the train. That simply isn't fair. -- 01:18, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Grr... This doesn't look good. I felt that Phantom Hourglass was just an excuse to give WW a sequel, but it looks like they've came up with something... even worse. But I won't give up hope yet... it's in the Adult timeline, so that may mean a Vaati appearance. Vaati ( Talk to Vaat) 01:39, 26 March 2009 (UTC) My sentiments exactly, T14, I don't really mind if they take a while to give us an awsome game, rather than rush it and release a crappy one. By the way, how do I get the cool text boxes almost everyone else has, and I could use a little help figuring out to get images onto my user page. User:Iriadinh, Hero of Air I'm completely clueless about editing stuff, I have no idea how to make/find/use sandbox, someone come to my talk where this should be discussed, and try to teach me the ropes, or at least get me started. I know I'm disapointed about not getting anything on Zelda: Wii today, I'm a ginormous fan of anything Zelda, and the wait is killing me. user: Iriadinh, Hero of Air i cant believe it. the one day i get sick stuck in bed with a computer is the one day of every single day of the year were we hear about the new zelda. just my look >:( (o and incase anyones wondering i am still sick and dieing with stomach pains) Oni Dark Link 11:44, 26 March 2009 (UTC)